


Christmas Is With You

by alliaskofyou, TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hospitals, M/M, decorations, mycroft is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: “You didn’t tell me that hospitals decorated patient’s rooms nowadays.” Greg says. “I got a little excited.”





	Christmas Is With You

“Oh my God!”

 

The exclamation wakes Mycroft up immediately and he jumps to his feet. He was previously slouched in the chair beside Greg’s hospital bed fast asleep but now his heart is racing and he is frantically searching his partner for signs of pain and injury.

 

“What is it, Gregory? What happened? What hurts?” Mycroft asks in quick succession. He cannot find anything that might ail his Gregory but that doesn’t mean that something isn’t destroying him from the inside. By God, Mycroft thought they had fixed all the internal bleeding!

 

“Mycroft. Mycroft!” Greg grips Mycroft’s hands tight to stop them wandering further over his wounds. Mycroft’s thoughts still. “I’m fine, love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but to be fair, I didn’t start it.” He offers in explanation and Mycroft instantly relaxes, though he is no less confused. That is until Greg points around the room.

 

Ah.

 

There is a small, elegant, silver Christmas tree in the corner under the television. The wall opposite is adorning banners that scream ‘Merry Christmas’ as well as ‘Get Well Soon’. Streamers and paper snowflakes hang from the roof but remain where not even Mycroft, as tall as he is, could walk into anything. It is tasteful and delicate, yet Greg can also see the homemade quality in the craftsmanship. It’s amazing.

 

“You didn’t tell me that hospitals decorated patient’s rooms nowadays.” Greg says. “I got a little excited.” He shrugs with the little motion he has in his torso, his face falling into childlike innocence and glee.

 

Mycroft smiles brightly at Greg’s reaction. It is exactly the kind of thing that Mycroft wants to see in Greg during his stay here. Then he realises what Gregory said and his smile becomes shy as he looks down and away. “They don’t.” He whispers in reply.

 

Greg’s eyebrows raise in question. “They don’t?” He asks slowly.

 

Shaking his head, Mycroft says simply, “No.” He doesn’t seem to want to elaborate but Greg finally understands. His smile isn’t just bright, his whole face lights up.

 

“You decorated my room.” Greg states. He is in awe. “But you hate Christmas.”

 

It is Mycroft’s turn to shrug. “But you do not.” He finally catches Greg’s eyes. Greg is enamored with this man even more than he already was and he never thinks it possible until it happens again and again.

 

“I know that you were displeased with the doctor’s orders to remain here over the Christmas period. You know I hate to see you upset, my love. I just had to do something to rid you of that frown.”

 

Mycroft lifts their joined hands to press his lips to his partner’s knuckles.

 

“It’s wonderful. Thank you, Mycroft.” Greg compliments his handy work and drags him forward for a real kiss. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
